Tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse
by Britin-love
Summary: Les collègues de travails deviennent peu à peu des amis puis une famille soudée. Toujours là les uns pour les autres. Dans une famille on se connait bien. Mais quand on est Profiler on en connait encore plus sur les gens. Quand il nous arrive de nous perdre dans nos sentiments, quand on s'égard de son chemin, les amis, cette famille est la….
1. Info

Bonjours a tous !

Je ne sais plus si j'avais poster ma fic sur mais je voudrais la poster mais j'aimerais avoir une BETA pour me corriger car j'avais poster d'autres fic(que j'ai retiré) et avait reçus des messages pas très sympathique. Alors cette fois je voudrais faire les choses correctement pour que vous les lecteurs puissiez bien lire.

Si quelqu'un veux bien m'aider envoyer moi un MP.

XoXo Britin-Love


	2. Pologue

**Voilà le prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci a Cookies or BN de m'avoir corrigée.**

**Fandom** série  
-**Titre** : Tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse.  
-**Pairing** Pénélope Garcia/Derek Morgan  
-**Rating **G

-Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

_Tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse.  
_

**Prologue : **

La vie, nous joue souvent des tours. Parfois quand nous avons de la chance, elle nous épargne. Nous nous contentons vite de ce que nous avons déjà acquit. Et soudainement, quand tout ou presque tout, nous est enlevé notre vie est chamboulée. A partir de ce moment-là, on ne vit plus. Nous ne faisons que survivre. Survivre en attendant que notre tour vienne enfin…

Les collègues de travails deviennent peu à peu des amis, puis une famille une famille soudée. Toujours là les uns pour les autres. Dans une famille, on se connaît bien. Mais quand on est Profiler, nous connaissons encore plus les gens. Quand nous nous perdons dans nos sentiments, quand nous nous égarons de notre chemin, les amis, cette famille est là….

Souvent nous tombons amoureux, d'un garçon ou d'une fille. Parfois, si la vie nous sourit, nous avons la chance d'avoir ce beau cadeau d'être aimer en retour…Mais que faire lorsque nous tombons amoureux d'une personne qui a déjà trouvé son âme sœur? Que faire lorsqu'une personne ne trouve pas son âme sœur ? Dans la plupart des cas, les âmes sœurs sont si proches qu'elles ne se voient même pas…

**  
****Chapitre 1**

Ils étaient revenus de leur dernière mission. Hotchner, leur avait accordé une seule journée de repos. Le travail était plus que présent en ce moment. Le lendemain, tous les agents se trouvaient au bureau. Derek, Emily et Reid parlaient de leur journée de repos, en attendant que les autres arrivent. Ils attendaient des explications sur leur présence au bureau. Pourquoi étaient ils convoqués juste après la fin d'une mission ?

Alors, qu'ils allaient rejoindre la salle pour attendre les deux superviseurs; des éclats de voix familiers leurs parvenaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans leurs élans. Pendant ce temps, Aaron et David sortaient du bureau du plus jeune.

Les cinq agents regardaient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Pénélope Garcia essayait de rattraper son actuel petit ami Kevin Lynch. D'où ils étaient, les cinq agents n'entendaient que des brides de la conversation qui, il fallait l'avouer, ressemblait plus à une forte dispute. L'agent Derek Morgan, voulu s'y interposer mais Emily le stoppa, trouvant qu'il n'avait pas sa place là-bas. Soudainement, l'agent Garcia tourna la tête vers eux. Réalisant sûrement que l'endroit où elle était, n'était pas un lieu pour une chamaillerie de couple. Elle eu le temps d'apercevoir Kevin se diriger vers la sortie, pour finalement se diriger elle-même vers son antre.

Tous les agents étaient convoqués pour un briefing sur une nouvelle enquête. C'est les yeux rougis que Garcia rejoignit ses collègues. Ils étaient tous là, l'agent Jarreau avait eu vent de ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt. Mais comme le reste de ses collègues, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait. Pénélope ignora volontairement tous les regards interrogatifs de ses collègues. Elle s'assied à une place libre, souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage et de l'assurance ne voulant pas fondre en larmes devant ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis.

L'agent Jarreau pris la parole pour briefer ses collègues. Chacun l'écoutait avec intention. Cinq Filles avaient disparu, ici, en Virginie en l'espace de trois jours. Une seule avait été retrouvée morte près d'une rivière. Les commentaires et les questions commençaient à fuser. Mais où étaient les quatre autres victimes ? Ils essayaient de donner le profil psychologique du tueur ou tueuse. Comme à son habitude, Pénélope notait les remarques des différents agents, se préparant à les aider comme elle le pouvait derrière son écran. Mais aujourd'hui, L'agent Pénélope Garcia n'avait pas le courage de rester longtemps avec eux. Si physiquement elle était là, son esprit était parti depuis longtemps. Elle fixait un point imaginaire sur la table. Bientôt les voix de ses amis et collègues ne furent que murmures pour elle. Elle se rappelait comment les choses en étaient arrivées là. Elle se souvenait de sa soirée comme elle les aimait : avec son Kevin. Ensuite de leur journée passée ensemble au bureau car ce dernier se trouvait en congé. Puis la dispute qui, elle devait se l'avouer, devait bien arriver un jour. Elle savait bien pourquoi Kevin était si furieux, à cause de cette chose, de ce sentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas s'avouer et qu'elle avait enfoui tout au fond de son cœur.

C'est l'agent chef Aaron Hotchner qui la fit revenir avec eux. Elle réalisa qu'ils étaient tous partis, sûrement car Hotch leur avait demandé. La jeune femme ne savait plus ou se mettre, d'habitude elle arrivait à passer au-dessus des événements, mais là, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Derek regardait dans la direction d'où il arrivait. Les yeux rivés sur cette porte. Il se demandait ce que ses deux collègues pouvaient bien se dire. Il avait bien vu que Garcia n'allait pas bien ; La voir si triste lui brisait à chaque fois le cœur. Il aurait voulu aller la rejoindre, pour la protéger comme ils s'étaient promis de le faire depuis qu'elle s'était fait agresser. Mais Prentiss, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas sa place et que si Pénélope avait besoin de lui, elle viendra le voir. Mais Derek ne supportait pas de voir ne serais-ce qu'une seule larme couler de ses magnifiques yeux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle et Kevin s'étaient disputés et à cet instant, il se promit de savoir pourquoi. Pour pouvoir ainsi, redonner le sourire à sa Puce comme il aimait si souvent l'appeler. Il ferait tout, tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

L'agent Garcia, sortit après quelques minutes de conversation avec son superviseur .Hotch lui proposait de rentrer chez elle pour qu'elle règle ses soucis personnels. Il connaissait que trop bien, malheureusement, l'impact de ce travail sur un couple. Mais elle refusa. Elle s'excusa pour son manque de concentration et lui demanda du travail pour s'occuper l'esprit. Hotchner accepta sous une condition : si quelque chose n'allait pas elle rentrait chez elle. Elle sorti du bureau pour se diriger vers son antre, le seul endroit où elle se sentait elle-même. Derek la stoppa en l'attrapant par le bras avec sa douceur habituel, il s'empressa de lui demander si ça allait mais pour toute réponse elle lui demanda de la laisser tranquille. Les yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre, Derek essaya de lire en elle, comme lui seul savait si bien le faire. A ce moment là, il n'y vit qu'une profonde tristesse et de la détermination. Il voulu parler mais cette fois ci, Pénélope lui demanda plus froidement, de la laisser tranquille. Il ne pu faire autrement que lui lâcher le bras et elle partit sans un regard, sans un mot de plus. Il la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd de la voir si mal.

Ils s'étaient tous mis au travail. Rossi et Prentiss étaient partis à la morgue pour voir le corps de la victime et parler avec le médecin légiste. L'agent Jareau et Reid devaient parler aux journalistes pour essayer de les convaincre de ne rien diffuser sur l'enquête. Après avoir parlés avec les journalistes, ils allèrent voir les familles. Les agents Hotchner et Morgan partaient en direction de la scène de crime. Morgan saisi ce moment pour parler avec son superviseur.

« Hotch, que se passe t-il avec Garcia ?

-Comment ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler.

-Vous savez ce qu'elle représente pour moi.

-Justement Derek, parle avec elle de cela. Allez, on est attendu sur la scène de crime. » La dernière phrase de Hotch fit comprendre à Derek que la conversation était close.

La journée fut rude. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand-chose. Ils ne pouvaient pas déterminer le profil du tueur avec si peu d'indice. Les autorités attendaient toujours le profil. L'agent Garcia avait fouillé dans le passé des jeunes femmes, aucune n'avait de casier. Toutes les familles des victimes avaient des revenus moyens, ce n'était donc pas pour l'argent que le tueur les avait kidnappé. Le Légiste avait donné son pronostique la jeune femme qui répondait au nom de Christine Hell avait, dans un premier temps, été violée puis tuée à la suite de plusieurs coups reçus par son ravisseur. Elle avait été retrouvée nue près de la rivière. Le Docteur Reid, en conclu que c'était une forme d'humiliation. Le meurtrier avait, sûrement, été beaucoup humilié dans son enfance. Ces informations étaient importantes mais l'agent Chef Hotchner avait l'impression que ce n'était pas assez. Ils n'avaient aucun indice sur l'endroit où pouvait se trouver les autres disparues. Il libéra ses agents. Il savait qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien de plus aujourd'hui. N'ayant pas beaucoup dormi depuis la précédente affaire il leur conseilla d'aller dormir. Peut-être qu'avec un regard neuf ils avanceraient plus vit.

**POV DERECK**

Il n'avait qu'une envie celle d'aller se coucher. Mais arriverait –il vraiment à dormir ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'avait pas assuré aujourd'hui. il le savait très bien lui-même et il avait senti plusieurs fois le regard de son supérieur sur lui ou encore ceux de ses collègues. Il avait aussi remarqué que son téléphone n'avait pas sonné une seule fois, pourtant d'habitude c'était lui qu'elle appelait. Mais aujourd'hui non, il eu une sensation de déjà vu et un pincement au cœur se fit sentir. Cette fois-ci, il ne la laissera pas le jeter. Cette fois-ci, il n'abandonnera pas. Il fera tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Il avait fait aussi vite que possible. Il n'y avait rien de grave mais il s'avait que s'il voulait être opérationnel il devait avoir cette conversation. Pourquoi le repoussait-elle ? Hier encore ils se disaient s'aimer. Qu'avait –il bien pu se passer? Le bureau était dans la pénombre, tout le monde était parti, il espérait seulement qu'elle soit encore là. Il arriva devant son antre comme Pénélope aimait appeler son bureau. Il frappa trois coups et la porte s'ouvra sur une Pénélope aussi triste que le matin.

« -Derek ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

A suivre


End file.
